Jukai
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = |blood = |species = Unknown |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Bald |eyes = |height = |weight = |affiliation = Kei Pirate Guild Anten Seven |profession = Assassin |business partner = |ship = |weapons = Tao Magic |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "The Seven Emerge" |na voice = N/A |jp voice = Masashi Ebara }} was a member of the Anten SevenOutlaw Star: "The Seven Emerge" and the Kei Pirate Guild. The "eldest" of the seven assassins, Jukai protected Hazanko and rarely left his side. Biography ''Outlaw Star'' When Hazanko moves to seize the Galactic Leyline for himself, Jukai is the only one of the remaining Anten Seven that is transported to another location with Hazanko. On Hazanko's order, Jukai uses his Tao magic to transport the both of them closer to the heart of the Leyline. When Hazanko moves ahead to claim the Maiden of the Leyline as his own, Jukai defends the path they took from approaching enemies. When Aisha Clan-Clan and Jim Hawking arrive to his location, he warns them away. Instead, only Jim leaves (on Aisha's word) and Jukai fights Aisha, assuming that she will be easily defeated by him. Jukai creates a whirlwind and fights Aisha within it. When the battles ends, Aisha collapses. Jukai assumes that he's won the fight, but begins to convulse. His body expels water and deflates as he dies. Characteristics Appearance From his looks alone, Jukai appears to be a frail, old man wrapped in a spiked straitjacket that restricts his entire body. He wears a mask with a stylized number six on it, obscuring his face from view. Jukai's deceptive appearance works to his advantage against his opponents. Personality Presumably the closest to Hazanko, Jukai displays absolute loyalty to his master. As well as being loyal, Jukai acts as a bodyguard to Hazanko, defending him against lower-tier enemies by merely moving him out of their reach.Outlaw Star: "Cutting the Galactic Leyline"Outlaw Star: "Maze of Despair" Despite (or possibly because of) his presumed experience and age, Jukai is arrogant and underestimates those he believes aren't strong enough to defeat him. The latter aspect, in the end, costs him his life when he goes against Aisha Clan-Clan fully transformed. Abilities Not unlike Hitoriga, Hamushi and Hazanko, Jukai is a Tao master. Though his arms are restrained by his straitjacket, he uses his entire body, swaying in every direction, to circulate energy and conjure Tao magic spells. His Tao magic proficiency is strong enough that he can create defensive shields or transportation from one place to another, and large whirlwinds to use against opponents. However, Jukai's body itself is frail. Aisha Clan-Clan, when fully transformed, was able to puncture his body several times. Said punctures were severe enough to kill him even when it appeared that he delivered a much more severe blow to Aisha's body with his Tao magic. Trivia *Jukai's name is a possible reference to , which is better known as the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Its alternate name "Jukai", literally means "Sea of Trees" (樹海). Gallery Screenshots Anten_jukai.jpg Jukai.jpg References Category:Anten Seven Members Category:Kei Pirate Guild Members Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins